


Future

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: How could he possibly make plans for his future?





	Future

Slughorn kept asking him what his plans were for after graduation. Said he could recommend him onto a Potions Mastery, as he had done for Severus, or an Apprenticeship in Runes or even something in History. He was on excellent terms with Bathilda Bagshot, after all. Perhaps Quidditch?

Regulus had almost laughed in his face. As if a Black could ever play professional Quidditch.

Father had actually deigned to write; the first time Regulus had ever received a letter from him. Asking — no, _demanding _— that Regulus put the maximum amount of effort into his NEWT studies because he would not accept anything less than perfect O grades.

Mother, on the other hand, was badgering him about witches. Told him he had to bring a nice, appropriate girl home for Yule or she would find someone for him.

Merlin, he’d rather stab his own eyes out than marry someone his _Mother _deemed appropriate.

How could he possibly make plans for his future when it was taking all his strength not to cry out from the pain of the burning in his left arm, the summons from the Master he had not chosen but had gone to willingly all the same? _How?_


End file.
